jth_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Parallax
Parallax is a major antagonist of The LEGO Multiverse Series. He is the arch-nemesis of the Justice League and the only villain to appear in all the films in the series. He has been portrayed by Jack Hillebrecht in all of his appearances. History In the early 1970s, a young Oan man named Parallax attempted to commit suicide after losing control of mysterious abilities that accidentally killed his family. He was stopped by Koelara, a recruiter for the Guardians of the Universe. Parallax joined the Guardians and fell in love with Koelara. The two would eventually marry and accomplished much as Guardians. Eventually, Parallax used his abilities to discover how to manipulate concentrated fear, which attracted the attention of Darkseid. Darkseid manipulated Parallax into combining his concentrated fear with Parallax’s concentrated darkness in order to perform “demonstrations” on corrupt worlds such as Korugar, with the assistance of the Green Lantern Sinestro. This led to Parallax’s arrest and execution for treason. Parallax learned that his wife had also been executed (under false charges), which infuriated him and led him to believe that Darkseid was right. Darkseid used the Soul Crystal to bind Parallax’s spirit to concentrated fear, saving him from death. As long as concentrated fear existed in the universe, Parallax would survive. The two then launched a rebellion against establishment, overthrowing Darkseid’s uncle Steppenwolf and waging war against the Guardians. They recruited Zod and the Kryptonain militia, as well as constructing Brainiac to chronicle their deeds. At some point, he amassed an army of demons connected to his spirit. The rebellion culminated in The Battle of Mars, where the two were stopped by the Green Lantern Albus Dumbledore. Darkseid was weakened by the Book of Eternity and banished to the Phantom Zone, were he remained until 2013. Parallax was freed by Scarecrow in order to use his concentrated fear power for his own agenda.Since the Scarecrow did not know how to finish the spell, Parallax was weak, and needed a host to survive. He took the Scarecrow as his host, and they mutated into a massive Serpent. Batman and Superman seriously injured the serpent, and Parallax then abandoned Scarecrow. His spirit then returned to the Phantom Zone. One of his allies, General Zod, was able to escape from the Phantom Zone. He came to Earth and took the Book. A device on his ship, the Black Zero, was able to communicate with Parallax in the Phantom Zone, and after the ship was destroyed following the Kryptonian invasion, the Joker stumbled across this device and spoke with Parallax. The Joker then allied himself with Parallax, and went and freed Zod, the Book, and Bizarro Batman. Together, they completed the ritual, creating a new body for Parallax and released his demons. After possessing Zod, Parallax and his forces started The Battle of Gotham City. Parallax spent much of the battle on top of Wayne Tower attacking the citizens of Gotham from above. This would ultimately be his undoing, as Batman crashed the Watchtower on him, seemingly obliterating Parallax forever. He was presumed dead after this, but it was later revealed that he survived in Sinestro's power ring, the last piece of concentrated fear. His life force was weaker than ever before, but he still remained alive as long as the ring remained intact. Shortly after the Braniac crisis, Hal Jordan attempted to destroy the ring, but failed. Parallax let out a scream and an energy blast. Batman kept the ring for the next two years. Darkseid stole the Book of Eternity and the Fear Ring and resurrected Parallax in 2018. The two of them finished conquering the universe and ruled it for the next ten years. Despite accomplishing his goal, Parallax missed Koelara during this period. Batman confronted Parallax and convinced him to use the Book of Eternity to see his past. Parallax then saw that Darkseid had framed Koelera and had tricked him into turning evil. Parallax then attempted to kill Darkseid, but Uxas destroyed the ring and killed Parallax once and for all. As his spirit passed on, Parallax was reunited with Koelara. Characteristics Parallax was born a blue-skinned Oan. After he transformation, he was a gold-skinned being who could shape shift. He was described by Scarecrow as the "Parallax force" and first appeared from the Phantom Zone as a ball of energy. He appears to be able to possess other life forms and shapeshift, as seen in the case of the Scarecrow. Zod later created Parallax a permanent body, although he was still able to possess others.